Nightshade Goes Home
by BlackAmethyst58
Summary: First Young Justice story!Please RxR!The holidays are upon us and a certain hero gets to go home and see her mother for the first time in years.But while Nightshade visits her mother,there's always something that ruins the happy reunion.Dick G./Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson a.k.a. 'Robin' and Annabeth Jones Wayne a.k.a. 'Nightshade' sat in her room discussing the possibilities as to why their father Bruce Wayne a.k.a. 'Batman' would tell them to pack enough clothes for three days and be prepared to be taken out of school early the next day. Annabeth's dark blue eyes were searching for another possibility as Bruce knocked on her ajar door and entered.

"Hey dad,"Annabeth greeted with a smile, Bruce's eyes softened but his facial features were unchanged. Bruce was the only real father figure that she had since being 'released' from juvie. Since her 'step-father' was a 'lying, cheating, ungrateful bastard',she was able to get away with calling Bruce 'dad' every once in a while.

"Annabeth, Dick. Did you two do as I asked and pack?"Bruce asked, glancing between his two proteges. They nodded and Dick spoke up,"Why did we need to pack anyway? It's not like we can really go anywhere. Crime never takes a day off. Remember that one Christmas morning when Mister Freeze froze everyone that was in the park enjoying the snow?"

"Yeah, that really put a damper on my Christmas. When we came back, my firing arm was sore. And I had two cracked ribs."Annabeth added, folding her arms as she remembered that day. She couldn't go out and have her usual snowball war with Dick because her firing arm was her strongest throwing arm.

"Yes, but this is a special and rare occasion. I thought since its been quiet recently, we could do something for the holiday."Bruce said, he reached into his back pocket, pulled out a envelope and handed it to Annabeth."By 'we',I mean Dick and I. Annabeth, I have something a bit different in mind."

Annabeth took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a single name, number, and address. Annabeth's dark blue eyes scanned the paper and gasped as she recognized the name.

'Josey Adams' was the name of her mother. Tears swelled in her eyes as she looked back to the Caped Crusader, "This...You mean...I can go see my...my mom?" Bruce simply nodded, a smile graced his features as Annabeth hugged him tightly. Her tears fell as Bruce hugged her back, rubbing her back lovingly. Dick smiled sadly at the scene before him. Annabeth pulled away and wiped her tears.

"I haven't seen my mother in three years,"she said as she sat back down, holding the piece of paper tightly in her hand, "she must still think I'm in juvie."

"Now Annabeth. There are conditions to this: you can't reveal who you truly are, don't tell her of what you've been doing the past three years, and do not tell her how and who released you from the juvenile facility."Bruce warned, Dick took a hold of Annabeth's hand and squeezed it slightly, smiling at her. She returned her long-time friends smile and nodded toward her 'father'.

"Of course. I'll just avoid the questions as much as possible."

"Good. But if there is a situation where Nightshade needs to make an appearance, then separate yourself from your mother and attend to that problem. Either way, don't let her find out who Annabeth Jones Wayne really is." Bruce said, putting a hand in his pocket. Annabeth nodded again.

"Alright,you two get to sleep.I'll see you in the morning,good night."and with that,Bruce walked out of Annabeth's soon as he left,Annabeth brought Dick into a hug. He hugged her tightly then held her at arms length.

"You finally get to see your mom, should be ecstatic!Like jumping off the walls ecstatic!"Dick said,smiling brushed her hair away from her face and responded,"I am happy!The last time I really saw her was when the judge gave me my sentence."

"I'm glad that you get to see your mom again,Anna."Dick said,"I honestly am." Annabeth smiled as she kissed Dick's cheek softly,"Thanks Richard. She's the only family I have. My real father died in a plane crash when I was five.I probably didn't remember it at first because I cried too much and forgot all about it."

"Oh, so you lost your dad before I did."Dick said, rubbing the back of Annabeth's hand with his thumb affectionately."Anyway like Bruce said, lets get some sleep."

Annabeth agreed silently as she slipped under the covers and Dick turned off the lights. He soon joined her and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her forehead softly before saying "Good night, Annabeth."

* * *

><p>AN 'Richard' is a part of Dick/Robin's full name. Which is Richard 'Dick' Grayson, that's what it said in the Young Justice I thought I'd use it :) Please Review!Flamers will be used to make hot chocolate!


	2. Surprise

The next morning Annabeth woke up alone and she heard the shower. She glanced at her clock and it read 7:05,she groaned and went back to sleep for another ten minutes. But that didn't last long since Richard came out of the shower and into her room clad in a towel around his waist and over his head as he dried his hair.

"Wake up, AJ. You gotta last until noon today."he whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Lemme sleep for anotha five minutes."Annabeth mumbled, she sat straight up as she felt Richard's hand travel around her collarbone."You know what dad says about being affectionate."

"He said to keep it brotherly. And that's what I'm doing."Richard replied, sitting down on the bed drying his hair. Annabeth laughed as she hit him softly with a plush pillow."Brotherly? Sure, remember I share his last name. So if you do anything to his 'daughter' he'll kick your butt halfway to China."

"We'll see."Richard said, he daringly kissed her. Annabeth simply rolled her eyes and smiled, she hit him on the side of his neck. She stood up, her two sizes too large sweats resting firmly on her hips and her blue t-shirt fitting loosely. Her long light brown/hazel colored hair trailed behind her in a loose ponytail

"Go to your room and get dressed!"she called over her shoulder as she entered her personal bathroom.

~~x~~

Annabeth looked up at the tall building, she inhaled deeply and walked into the building. She glanced around the small lobby and went up to the front desk. The manager stood there shuffling through papers, he was a black man with a crisp black suit with a golden tie. His name tag read 'M. Jackson'.She raised an eyebrow behind her sunglasses as she coughed, gaining the managers attention.

"Yes? Oh, young lady could you please remove your sunglasses?"he asked, pointing to her sunglasses. Annabeth raised her eyebrow again and asked,"Why?"

"It's standard procedure. I ask again, please remove your sunglasses."Jackson said, growing slightly irritated. Annabeth huffed and took off her sunglasses, she noticed that the managers eyes widened slightly. It was because of her eyes, they were dark blue with a slightly lighter shade of blue, depending on the lighting that it was visible. She rolled her eyes and spoke,"Hell~o?"

Jackson shook his head slightly, cleared his throat and nodded,"Yes, what can I help you with?"

"I wanted to know if there was a 'Josey Adams' living here."Annabeth said, leaning onto the desk. Jackson raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to the fourteen year old hero,"Who, might I ask, wants to know?"he challenged, the light brown haired hero rolled her eyes and spoke,"Just call her and tell her someone is here to see her. It's a surprise."she smirked as the manager picked up the phone and dialed her mothers room number. After a few minutes, the elevator dinged and out came Annabeth's mother. She was tall, probably five foot six, darkening brown hair, and brightened brown eyes. She wore a button down dress shirt with a pencil black skirt that reached her knees and black flats.

"Michael? You said that there was someone here to see me? Be glad you caught me before I had left for work!"Ms. Adams laughed, walking up to the desk. Annabeth gasped at the sight of her mother, it was a big change from when she last saw her. The last time she saw her mother was when she had received her sentence.

~3 years ago~

"No! You can't take my baby away! Annabeth! No please don't take her!" ten year old Annabeth eyes widened as she heard the judges mallet slamming down onto the wooden desk. She turned her head and saw her mother crying loudly, tears streaming from her puffy brown eyes. The guards prevented her from passing the wooden gate.

Annabeth's eyes drifted to her step-fathers freshly bruised face and his mistress, Lauren, who sat beside him. Her jaw was deeply bruised a black, blue, and purple from the ten year old punch, Lauren's face had a few scratch marks along her cheek and some on her neck. It looked like a cat attacked her, instead of a ten year old girl. The blonde sneered over at the ten year old.

"Bye bye, you stupid bitch."Lauren mouthed, Annabeth narrowed her dark blue eyes and tried to attack the woman once again. But her uncle, who was currently her lawyer, wrapped his arms around her small torso and prevented her from attacking. Her mother started yelling at her ex-fiancee, saying that he shouldn't put a ten year old girl in juvie.

"Order! Order! Guards, take Ms. Adams outside!"the judge ordered. Ironically the judge was also Lauren's father, so he immediately wanted to throw the soon to be Nightshade into juvie."Take Miss Annabeth away."

Annabeth hung her head as she walked passed her former step-father and Lauren."May I speak to little Annabeth please?"Lauren asked kindly, but Annabeth saw that her eyes held pure hatred. Annabeth's uncle looked skeptical but agreed. Lauren grabbed the small ten year olds wrist tightly and pulled her infront of her.

"It's okay Annabeth, I understand why you did what you did. I just hope that you can forgive me someday."Lauren said, she pulled the light haired brunette into a faux embrace. She whispered into her ear then.

"I hope you rot in juvie for the next eight years. Because frankly, your little attack doesn't sit well with me. But I'm sure juvie will fix you right up, stupid fucking bitch."Lauren hissed, she then let Annabeth go and pushed her to her uncle. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care if I hurt you, that was my full intention."Annabeth said back,"And someone like you won't be liked in this world. Or the next, if there is one for you."

Lauren gasped as Annabeth smirked, she was then led away and out of the courtroom.

~End of Flashback~

Ms. Adams heard her gasp and turned around, she gasped as well.

Shaky hands flew to cover her mouth as tears began to swell in her eyes, causing her eye liner to run. Infront of her stood a thirteen year old girl that had light brown almost hazel like hair, dark blue eyes with a hint of a lighter blue. The girl wore a bright blue camisole under a leather jacket with denim blue skinny jeans and flats. She wore a single golden locket around her neck, one that was similar to what she gave her ten year old daughter.

"A-Annabeth? Is that you?"Josey asked, her voice cracking. Annabeth bit back her tears as she nodded. For once in her life, Annabeth was lost for words. She walked up to her mother and turned stiff as she was pulled into a tight embrace. Then she loosened up as she felt the familiarity in the embrace, she hugged her mother back tightly. A single tear streamed from her eye.

"Oh my goodness! My mascara is running, its going to ruin my shirt!"Josey laughed, wiping her tears with her finger. She swiped away the running mascara with the pad of her thumb. She inhaled and smiled,"Well, Annabeth. It seems as though we have some catching up to do. If that's alright with you?"

"It's perfectly fine. And I'm called AJ now,"Annabeth said, smiling. She felt a familiar ting to the next word she said,"Mom." Josey gasped and all new tears began to spill over.


End file.
